


Siren (Photographer!Levi x Model!Reader) [AU]

by Jenny Colt (Starfiresz)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfiresz/pseuds/Jenny%20Colt
Summary: He wants you to model for him





	Siren (Photographer!Levi x Model!Reader) [AU]

"Don't move."

It was hard to stay put when the cold breeze caressed your exposed skin. The light blinded your for a few seconds, then you saw the man telling you to turn your back to him. It was a soft movement, sitting down over your legs, back turned to the raven haired male. The studio smelled of lavender, everything sparkling clean. He was very known not only for his skills as a photographer, but also for his obsession with cleaning. The entire place was just spotless. Nothing fell out of it's place unless it was meant to.

"Turn your face to me, just slightly." He clicked his tongue as you turned to face him in a quick montion. Your eyes were hazy as you looked at the lenses of the camera que held in his hand. The blinding white of the studio bothered you, but you tried to ignore it and be professional.

The man clicked his tongue again, you had lost count of how many times he had done that in the short while he had been photographing you. He mumbled something you could not hear, putting the camera down on the small table where he set his equipment. He took a bucket that was sitting next to his feet, approaching you with it.

"Take if off."

A shiver ran up your spine at his command, but you got to your feet. While you unhooked your bra and dropped your panties in front of him, he just analyzed you with his steel gaze. Walking over to the spot where all of the others clothes that were previously on your body, you folded your underwear and placed it on top of them. He had made you do that just before you started the photo shoot.

"Come." He called.

In soft movements, you moved in the direction of the short raven haired man. He had a paint brush on his hands, damped in golden ink. Standing still as it touched your skin, your lips were parted and eyes lidded as you watched him closely. The paint was spread across your neck, making it down to your shoulders. The golden ink stuck to your skin, not taking long before drying against it. He placed the brush inside the bucket, watching your face for a moment, eyes roaming through your body for a few moments before he nodded.

"Sit down." He commanded, watching as you sat down on the white bench. "Spread your legs and look at me."

Hearing that made you tense for a moment before you relaxed and spread your legs, fixing your position and looking at your favorite photographer. He didn't say much about how it was going, but you could tell by the way he looked at you that he was pleased with how things were going.

That photo session would define your entire carrier from that moment on. The raven haired man before you was a well known photographer that had his works included in the biggest magazines of the modeling industry. From vogue to his own person exhibition, Levi Ackerman decided which models were in and which were out.

It took you years of climbing steps so you could finally have a shot on modeling for him. This was supposed to go for his own personal exhibition, and it was an one in a lifetime opportunity. Your agent said he picked you from the catalogue of the models from your agency. That ment a lot since you were too short to model on runaways, you did not fall in the padron of really tall women. But you had a distinctive face. One that caught people's attention. The next Kate Moss, your agent called you.

Doing nude photos wasn't new, and you did not really mind it. You felt comfortable in front of the camera, as if it was your natural habitat. Other models were jealous of your natural talent, because it only made you stand out even more. In a crowd, it was like you were the sun in the middle of winter. People were attracted to you without you having to try to get their attention. It's not even that you were the most beautiful girl out there, but that you had something that enthralled everyone else.

"We're done." He said when it was over, a few hours and a lot of photos later. He was one meticulous man, he would flip over the tiniest detail in a picture. He liked to have control over everything in his studio. He offered you a robe, there was only you and him on the studio since he didn't really allow many people inside of it. He didn't like distractions. He only had a few assistants, that came out as the model went inside.

"How was it?" The question escaped your lips before you could hold it back. He had his back turned to you, he was organizing his equipment. He stopped moving at your question, turning to you with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"We'll see." He said, and you could swear there was the tiniest smirk on his lips. 

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Someone offered to do a painting of me."

That caught his attention and he lifted his eyes from the small screen of the camera. "Are you planning to take it?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows. 

"I don't know yet." The words slipped from your lips as the clothes left your body.

The photographer took a few steps towards you after placing the camera down on the table. "This will be something more experimental." He told you. "We are doing this shoot under a black light."

There was a soft hum before a smile creeped at your lips. "You always come up with such enthusiastic ideas, Levi." 

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before he pulled back to look at your body. "You've lost weight." He pointed out, touching your bare skin. "I can see your bones."

"That's how models are supposed to look." You tilt your head to the side and smile, but he clicks his tongue.

"You don't need this." He traced your back, sending a shiver up your skin. "I need a muse to make art, not to make an anorexy campaign." He clicked his tongue, distasteful of how other people would have more power over your body than yourself.

"I don't work solely with you, Levi." Even though after your first sessiond with him you had built a partnership, both of you still worked with other people once in a while. It was truth when people said that you were the face of his work, but you wanted to be more than that. You wanted everyone to see your talent.

He fell quiet after you said that, and you knew why. The request came in after the third shoot you had with him, your agent was mortified for it was the first time Levi Ackerman wanted to close a exclusive partnership with a model. A part of you wanted that, to show yourself only to his camera. And yet the other part of you didn't want to be only the famous photographer's model. You wanted people to know you by your name, just as they knew him by his. You did not want them to think that you were fucking him for the job, and that when he grew tired of you he would replace you with a younger and prettier girl.

The reasons why you rejected his request were laid out to him from the very beginning, and he ended up accepting your terms. So you had your sessions with him for every of his projects, but that did not stop you from working on other campaigns for big magazines and some brands that requested you to be their face.

"People would eventually grow tired of your photos if they only saw me." You broke the silence, eyes focused on him as he painted your naked body.

"They would not." He clicked his tongue.

"They would." A soft giggle left you as his finger touched your neck, he knew that was a sensitive spot. 

Once he finished with the paint, he stood up and watched you, a hand pressed to his chin as he admired his work. He nodded once before moving to the switch, the black lights now on. The ink glew on that light, the tiny dots of pink in your breasts standing out as your skin was bare and looked a dark blue on the light.

"Cover your breasts." He told you as he moved to stand behind his camera. That was his gun, what he used to fight the world with. Your arms crossed over your chest, eyes lidded and chin up as he made the first click. He kept telling you poses and things to do, taking a few photos at every new position. "Lay down." His voice was low, he had taken the camera from the tripod, holding it in his hands as he moved closer to you.

Doing as you were told, you slowly laid down on the floor, while he capture your expressions and movements as you did. Once you were on the ground, you spread your legs just a little, placing one hand over your crotch and other over your stomach as he came closer to you. Another click. He was now standing on top of you, legs each side of your hips, camera pointing down at your face. He liked that look you had on, like you were inviting him, calling out to him. You had this magic that attracted people to you. He placed the camera a few inches from you, and you could hear the click as it kept taking photos as he hovered over you, now unarmed. 

"You're a fucking siren." He whispered, face just inches from you as a new click sounded. "I want to fuck you." He muttered against you ear, a low whine falling from your lips as his touched the lobe of your ear. "I want to watch you come undone. I want to see your expressions as I fuck you. I want to photograph them." His lips brushed against yours, his hands holding your hips down as you tried to press them against his.

"Do it, Levi." His fingers dug into your skin as he heard it. He knew that one day he would end up giving in to you, he just didn't know when it would happen. This little game you had been playing, session after session, had only one end. "Fuck me."

He cursed under his breath, his nose brushing against yours. "Don't tempt me, siren." He would call you that once in a while during the conversations where you tried to seduce him, having grown fond of this game and of you. "That's why I don't want anyone else photographing you. You may enchant them t-"

The word was cut as your fingers touched the nape of his neck and your lips crashed into his. He did not take long before giving in to you, his tongue touching your lips and asking for entrance. He had been craving your taste for too long now, too desperate to have your lips against his own.

The ink on your skin stained his clothes, but he didn't even mind about it. His body pressed against yours, hips rolling into yours as his fingers touched your skin eagerly. His tongue savored yours, sliding against one another as you tilted your head back to deepen the kiss. 

When he parted the kiss, he watched your face for a moment before his lips bit down on your neck, ignoring the taste of the ink as his fingers traveled around your body. "Let me ride you, Levi." A groan left him, fingers digging into your skin as he called out your name huskly in your ear. 

Shifting positions with him, the raven haired was now under you as you straddled his hips. Reaching out, you take the camera that laid next to the two of you. A soft sound escaped you as you looked at the pictures taken. "I want your expressions too." It was just a whisper as you rolled your hips down against his, looking at the screen, you focused on the man under you. A click sounded and he tried to snatch the camera away from your hands, but you swatted his away. "My turn."

Another groan left his as he watched where your free hand went, touching the aching part between your legs. "Touch me." He didn't hesitate as he reached up, swatting your hands away and touching your clit. Tilting your head back, you fought to keep the camera on his face, eyes half lidded and moans coming from your lips. "Levi, take off your clothes."

He let out a groan as you stood up, out of his grip. The man didn't take long before doing as you said, kicking off his shoes. As he took off his shirt, you turned the camera to him once more, surprised to see the abs that were hidden by the long sleeved shirt. You licked your lips, humming in satisfaction. His gaze fell on you, pants being tossed somewhere in the studio, boxer going along with it. Levi Ackerman was completely naked and just a few feet from you.

A low curse escaped you as you backed up until you hit the wall. His eyes were that of a hunter trapping his pray, and you were just a cornered animal. "If I'm a siren. What are you?" The question came as his hands were slammed against the wall, each on one side of your body. His steel grey eyes pierced into you, and you could swear he could even see your soul.

"I am your pray, most of the time." His tongue traced a stripe up your neck as he lifted you with his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. "But right now-" He stopped mid sentence to slid his member against you, causing you to tremble and almost drop the camera. "Right now I am the hunter." He whispered in your ear, pushing you harder against the wall as you felt him slide inside of you.

Out of instinc, you moved the camera to focus on the connection of your bodies. Through the visor you could see your breasts bouncing lightly as he pumped into you. Parts of his body were stained with the ink that covered yours, the black light made both your and his body a dark shade of blue. He had this expression on his face, like a thirsty man that spent days without water and it was finally raining. His lips were parted, eyes lidded as he watched you. He had trapped you against the wall, moving in and out of you.

His name fell from your lips, and your eyes slipped shut eventually, just feeling his fingers digging into your skin, short nails leaving marks as he rolled his hips against yours. Just hearing his heavy breathing, his occasional moans were driving you insane. He suddenly stopped, making you open your eyes to ask why. He slid out of you, pulling away after gently putting you down. He took the camera from your hands. "On your knees."

He did not have to say anything else, you knew exactly what he wanted. Moving to your knees, your eyes remained focused on his, that watched you as he pointed the camera at you as well. Your lips touched the tip of his member, a soft kiss. He trembled at the feeling, calling your name lowly. Your tongue traced a stripe up his member, teasing him. He didn't complain, he liked the games. But he would take it out on you later. 

Once your lips wrapped around him whole, he let out a loud sound as you started bobbing your head. One of his hands moved to tug at your hair, making you close your eyes for a moment before opening them again to look into his. "Fuck." He cursed loudly, amazed on how you could enchant him even while standing on your knees with him in your mouth. With just a look you could strip him while. That drove him crazy from the moment he met you.

Pulling away from him, you wiped the corned of your mouth before sitting down and calling his name. "Let me ride you." Your voice was weak, eyes half lidded and hazy as you waited for him to lay down on the ground. A smile tugged at your lips ad you straddled his hips, sliding your wetness against him before actually sinking in. You heard a click, he held the camera towards your messy self. Your hair was a mess, the sweat melting the ink, making it roll down your body as you moved up and down. The slight bounce of your breasts that he moved to squeeze with one if his hands, the way you would arch your back and call his name. Damn if only he had known it would be like this, he would have given in sooner.

Raising your arms above you head, you gave him a lascive look as you posed for a photograph. Even on top of him you would not stop modeling, that made him bite his lip to hold back a groan. Your hands slid down your neck as you looked at the camera, your fingers tracing your skin, your nipples as you reached your breasts. You traced your hips, hands landing on his stomach as you slowly leaned in. He had to put the camera aside to grab you by the nape of your neck and pull you in to a bruising kiss.

When he broke the kiss, he sat up, halding your hip tightly as he threw you under him. A loud moan escaped you, back arching to feel his touch. He slowed down, wanting to torture you. His weight was over you, he held both of your wrists above your head. "This is payback." He clicked his tongue, thrusting in deep and slow. He was already feeling a tight heat in his stomach, but he did not want to come just yet.

Clicking your tongue in return, you wrapped your legs around his waist and snapped your hips into his, wanting to relieve the pressure you felt in your lower belly. He tilted his head back and groaned loudly, glaring down at you. "Make me come, Levi." You moaned. He cursed under his breath, knowing he could not deny it when you asked so nicely. He sped up again, pressing kisses to your neck and lips. He knew he was almost there, but tried to hold it back so he could make you come first. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, slamming into you as you felt yourself being pushed over the edge. He could feel you tightening around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well, coming inside of you. He collapsed against you, breathing in heavily.

The next week, the photos were displayed in the inauguration of his new gallery. People were scandalized by it, but every scandal has it's benefitd. His experiment went so sell they wanted him to do it again. And skilled as he were, he would reinvent himself to make it become even more interesting. And he would have your help.


End file.
